Engines fueled by gasoline are commonly used for providing power for electricity generators or automobiles. However, engines of this type will produce a variety of pollutants during combustion, which are unfriendly to the environment.
On the other hand, hydrogen gas, having no carbon, can also be used to fuel engines, while not producing pollutants such as hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO) and carbon dioxide (CO2). Therefore, hydrogen gas is an ideal engine fuel.
Because of its properties of combustion, especially its low flammability, engines using hydrogen fuel must be operated under special air to fuel ratios. This problem has been overcome and disclosed by many patents. Therefore, many automobile manufacturers, such as BMW and Toyota, have substantiated the utilization of hydrogen engines in their products.
The hydrogen engines of the prior art commonly adopt a storage tank filled with pressurized or liquid hydrogen gas. After mixing with air, the fuel is injected into a combustion chamber to drive the cylinders. When the fuel in the tank is used up, it must be refilled. Therefore, the promotion of cars using the hydrogen engines depends critically on the availability of a hydrogen filling bay at a common gas station, which is up to date not usual. Further, the addition of a hydrogen filling bay brings extra risk to a gas station.